


A British Gentleman

by SupernaturalChuck98



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF
Genre: Dom Tom Hiddleston, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Relationship(s), Tom Hiddleston Being A Gentleman, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalChuck98/pseuds/SupernaturalChuck98
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

You were scanning the shelves of the quaint little bookstore, looking for a specific Shakespeare book that interested you. ' ** _The Art of Shakespeare's Sonnets by Helen Vendler.'_** You stood up sighing when you couldn't find it in the section that you were told it was in. Looking around at the other titles, you grabbed a book on Shakespeare's Love Sonnets and went a sat down at an empty table by the window. Taking a sip of the Earl Gray tea you had bought earlier, you settled in to the comfy chair and began reading. You were lost in the words when you heard a man clear his throat next to you. Looking up, you saw Tom Hiddleston in a pair of black slacks with a white button down with the sleeves pushed back highlighting his forearms. 

"I'm so sorry to bother you Miss. I was looking around for the Shakespeare section and I couldn't find anything. I was curious as to where you found the book your reading?" You smiled and stood up, holding out your hand "I'm Y/N, I can take you to the section if you'd like?" Tom nodded and stuck his hand out "I'm Tom and yes, please."

You started walking towards the section you were in previously and waved your hand on the general area. "I found it here, they have a decent amount of Shakespeare." He nodded, looking at the titles before shaking his head. "They have quite a lot but not the one I was looking for." You nodded "That happened to me as well, I was looking for a specific one and couldn't find it." Tom looked at you with curiosity in his eyes before giving you a warm smile. "Well, thank you for trying to assist me, could I buy you a cup of tea? There's a good cafe down the road." You nodded and returned the smile "That sounds amazing, let me just go get my things and we can go." 

Heading over to the table you previously occupied, you grabbed your tan trench coat and books, looking over to Tom who had rolled his sleeves down and put on a light overcoat. Heading for the door, he held it opened for you and the two of you headed to the cafe.


	2. Tea for two

Once you arrived at the cafe, Tom held the door open for you again and with a hand at the small of your back led you to a quiet table in the back next to a fireplace. You ordered an Early Gray and he followed suit. Sipping the warm beverages, he broke the silence between you.

" **So Shakespeare is an author your fond of?"** You grinned and nodded " **Ever since I was a girl, I just love the way his words flowed and how beautiful his sonnets are."** Tom returned the smile and thought of how much he loved the way your smile met your eyes when you spoke of literature. " **So do you live here in England or are you on Holiday?"** Finishing the sip of tea and placing the cup on the saucer " **I live here, I have ever since I was born. All though I do love to get out of the country every so often and travel."**

Tom leaned in closer to you and you glanced up and got lost in the colors of his eyes, his black hair went nicely, making them pop in colour. " **As do I, I actually have a trip booked to America to finish filming on a movie."** You nodded and placed your hands in your lap " **Only Lovers Left Alive right?"** He nodded and licked his lips before replying and the action sent shivers down your spine. " **Yes, filming wraps up in under a month, it will be the last trip before it's over with. I can tell you I'm kind of excited not to have black hair anymore."** You laughed softly " **I think it looks good, makes your eyes pop."**

He grinned before his phone began ringing, he held up a finger and answered, you busied yourself clearing the table of the trash leftover and piling it on the empty saucer. Tom finished his call and placed his phone on the table next to him. **"I apologize for that."** You smiled and waved your hand " **Not a problem, I promise**."

The two of you finished the tea and sat watching the fire. You checked the watch on your wrist as you realized it was towards the evening. Tom checked the time as well on his phone, gasping slightly when he saw the time. **"Well, darling. We've been here for almost two hours, we should probably head out."** You nodded and gathered your things as Tom put on his jacket, walking back towards the parking lot to the bookstore, Tom offered you his arm which you gladly took.

Once you got a few feet from your car, you waved your hand to it " **This is me**." Tom smiled and pointed a few rows away to a nice black Jag. **"Well, thank you so much for tea Tom, it was nice meeting you."** Tom smiled and held out his hand for yours, placing it lightly in his appreciating the warmth. His lips grazed the back of your hand. " **May I take your number love?"** You nodded and exchanged numbers. " **We have to do this again sometime."**


	3. My own sonnet

A few days had passed since your unofficial date with Tom, you busied yourself with reading and doing spring cleaning within your flat. You were in the middle of wiping out the cupboards when you heard the text tone of your phone go off. Climbing down from the step stool, you grabbed your phone and saw the notification of a new message from Tom. " **Hello love, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"** You grinned and quickly replied back " **Sounds amazing, what time?"** You placed your phone down and went to start the kettle, grabbing your favorite mug from the shelf, you patiently waited for the water and for Tom's reply. You heard the sound of your phone as the kettle whistled out, removing it from the stove, you poured the hot water into the mug and looked at the reply " **I was thinking around 7? If that's all right with you, I can come pick you up and we can go to the restaurant."** You replied back with your address and glanced at the clock on the mantle which read 5:45pm. 

Grabbing your mug, you headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Stripping your clothes off, you adjusted the temperature before stepping in. Letting the water run over you and wash away the sweat and grime from cleaning, you grabbed your vanilla scented body wash and lathered. Quickly shaving your legs, arms and bikini line, you finished off with a vanilla scented body scrub to make your skin smooth. Washing your hair and conditioning it, you rung it out before turning the water off. Stepping out, you wrapped your fluffiest towel around you and plugged in your blow dryer and curler. You did your hair, curling the ends and pinning a few strands back before moving onto makeup. Not wanting to overdo it, you applied minimal foundation/concealer, nude lipstick and a few swipes of mascara. Exiting the bathroom, you walked into your bedroom, throwing the towel on the bed and going to the closet. 

Looking through the rack that held your dresses, you decided on a maroon, thin strapped with a sweetheart neckline. Putting it on and zipping it, it fell a little before your knees. Deciding on what shoes to wear was next, Tom had a decent amount of height on you so you went with a pair of black heels. Looking in the mirror, turning to see from every angle, you had to admit, you looked pretty damn good. Deciding to do a finishing touch before Tom arrived as the clock read 6:45, you clasped your long gold necklace with a raven at the end around your neck with a gold cuff. Grabbing your black clutch, you walked out of the bedroom and finished the last of your tea. 

The clock on the mantle struck out several times alerting you to the time, just then a knock came at the door. Straightening out your dress, you took a deep breath and opened the door. Tom stood there in a dapper royal blue suit with a black button down underneath, raking your eyes up and down, you noticed he was holding a bouquet of star gazer lilies. " **Good evening darling, my my you look exquisite. These are for you."** You smiled and waved him inside " **Come in, let me just put these in water. They are beautiful, thank you so much. And you look very handsome."** Taking a vase from the shelf, you placed the flowers in before centering them on the island in your kitchen. Tom held out his hand and you gladly intertwined yours before grabbing your purse and heading out the door.


	4. Official First Date

Walking outside of the flat, a black sports car was waiting at the curb, Tom released your hand and walked a few steps ahead to open the passenger door for you. Smiling at him, he threw you a quick wink and shut the door. Rounding over to the drivers side, he got in and started driving to the restaurant.

" **So darling, tell me a little more about yourself?"** You had to admit, this man's voice was angelic to your ears each time he spoke and him calling you darling lit a fire in you. " **I'm 27, grew up in England all my life with my mother and father. I went to university to study literature and graduated with that degree, I went on to study theater a little as well. Once I graduated, I moved into the flat we were just in and started working in a publishing company. I read and edit books before they are approved to be published."**

Tom couldn't help but be entranced with every word you spoke. The way your eyes lit up when you spoke of books and growing up. He appreciated that you were a family person as he was as well. 

The car rolled to a stop as you arrived at the restaurant, it turned out to be a cute outside/inside cafe style with flowers decorating the outside illuminated by rows of twinkle lights. Tom took your hand and led you to the hostess as he checked in the reservation. You were walked to your table which was near the back by the outdoor fire pit, you appreciated the warmth as you forgot your jacket. Tom pulled the chair out for you and took a seat across from you as the waiter walked over " **What can I get started for you Mr and Mrs.Hiddleston?"** You giggled under your breath as Tom order two glasses of wine from the list. " **What are you laughing at over there love?"**

You laughed again as the waiter brought back the wine and gave you a minute saying he would be back to take the food orders. " **He said Mr and Mrs.Hiddleston."** Tom laughed along with you taking a sip of the wine " **I put the reservation under Hiddleston, I suppose they just assumed darling. Well, worry not, you'll just be Mrs.Hiddleston for tonight."** You smiled as a blush crept into your cheeks undeniably loving the way that sounded. 

Hours passed as the two of you just talked and talked, you ended up ordering a chicken wrap and Tom ordered a burger. Once the meals were done, you felt warm from the wine and feeling quite happy as first dates go, this was the best. Once the bill was paid and Tom left the waiter a very nice tip, he took your hand and led you to the exit. Expecting to go to the car, you were surprised when he led you to the left. " **Where are we going?"** Tom squeezed your hand and winked " **It's a surprise love."** You walked for another five minutes before ending up at a park, leading you through the entrance, there was an amazing view of the river with a bench right in front. Taking a seat, you rubbed your arms, feeling the breeze and sending a chill through you. Tom smiled and removed his suit jacket before placing it around your shoulders. " **Thank you Tom, tonight has been amazing."**

He slung his arm around the back of the bench, his fingertips inches away from your shoulder. " **Your very welcome love, I had an idea when we were talking in the car and you can say no if it's something your not interested in. I have a script for the movie I'm currently working on 'Only lovers left alive' and I was wondering if you could read it?"** Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open a little bit, closing it quickly and taking a breath you replied " **You want me to read your script? Why?"** Tom ran his fingers through his dark hair " **I think the script is good, I'm just not sure I'm cut out for something like it. It's quite different from the work I've done previously and I was wondering if you could offer advice on how you think the character would be portrayed."**

Smiling, you nodded and agreed to look it over. Tom smiled and moved closer to you and you could feel the heat from his body as he wrapped an arm around you. He glanced at his watch and absentmindedly ran his fingers along your shoulder " **Its getting late love, I should get you home."** You nodded and then two of you stood up and walked hand in hand back to the car. Once you were in, you listened to music on the ride home.

Arriving at your flat, Tom parked in front and exited his side, making sure you weren't missing anything, you went to open your door and found it already opened and Tom holding his hand out. You laughed softly and took it, he lead you to your door as you got your key out of your bag. " **Well, thank you again Tom. This was amazing. Just let me know when you would like me to read the script for you?"** Tom nodded and looked a little nervous before replying " **I will love, I was thinking Friday? If you'd like you could come round to mine for tea and a read?"** You nodded and smiled in returned " **That sounds great, just text me the address, I don't work on Friday so anytime will do. But thank you again Tom. I look forward to it."** He nodded, still looking nervous and you looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question. " **Would it be ludicrous if I kissed you darling?"** You shook your head and closed the space between you before looking up at him biting your lip " **If you want to, I certainly wouldn't be opposed."**

Tom wrapped his hands around your waist, each spot he touched felt like it was being lit on fire before gently placing a soft kiss on your lips. " **I have to admit, I've been thinking of that ever since the cafe."** You smiled and gave him a quick kiss back as you pushed open your door behind you " **So have I, goodnight Tom." "Good night darling."**


	5. Chapter 5

You shut the door to the flat and leaned up against the door feeling your cheeks burn red, the way his lips felt on yours permanently imprinted in your mind. You kicked off your heels and made your way into your kitchen and placed the kettle on. Strumming your fingers against the counter, you heard your phone vibrate, pulling it out of your bag, you saw a message from Tom. " **I had a wonderful time tonight love, how does 1PM sound for you to go over the script?"**

Feeling your blush returning, you replied that it sounded fine and he had texted you the address after bidding you a good night. Taking your hot cup of tea, you went to your bedroom and stripped your dress off, removed the jewelry and changed into your satin nightie. Leaning back against the nest of pillows, you played an audio book of Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" before dozing off. 

You awoke the next morning to your alarm ringing and the sunlight streaming through the window. Turning it off, you stretched and grabbed your phone off the night stand and scrolled through Twitter. After an hour passed, you got up and threw your robe on before heading into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, placing your phone into the Bluetooth dock by the coffee maker, a mix of jazz came blaring through. Sitting with your cup and the music playing. You picked up the book on the table and began reading. 

Snapping out of your focus about two hours later when your phone went off, bookmarking your page, you went and saw a text from Tom saying he was excited to see you today and that he would have tea and lunch ready. Smiling, you quickly replied and headed to get dressed. Looking at the row of clothing in front of you, you decided on a white sundress with buttons down the front that to your amusement actually functioned as proper buttons.Thankful it was an actual sunny day in London. Sliding it over your head, forgoing a bra, you slid on a white lace pair of panties. 

Pairing the outfit with a pair of nude sandals and a pair of gold earrings, you waltzed into the bathroom, setting your coffee down, you applied the bare minimum of makeup and curled the ends of your hair. Looking at the time, you needed to get going to make it on time. Grabbing your bag and keys, you texted Tom you were on your way and headed out. After about a half hour drive, your map app told you that you arrived, pulling into the driveway, you saw Tom's car. 

It was a beautiful house, you had to admit. A nice suttle creme color with blue shutters and a big wrap around porch. The landscape was clean and detailed with flowers decorating the walkway. Turning the car off, you approached the door and knocked. After a minute, the door flew open and you were greeted by Tom wearing a black V neck t-shirt and a well fitted pair of denim blue jeans. The man looked like sex on legs even in a casual fashion. "Afternoon Love."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting steamy in here ;)

You grinned as he ushered you inside and placed a quick kiss on your cheek, he led you through the living room to a beautiful outer sun porch that had glass walls looking into the private backyard and it was beautifully decorated with plants and small home decor pieces. Taking a seat on the couch, Tom sat next to you "How was the drive up love? Not too bad I hope?" You gave him a small smile "It was good, I found it relatively easy." He grinned and pulled a stack of papers from the end table and handed them to you before pouring you a glass of iced tea, "I figured we could have a hot tea later, it was too warm this morning." You nodded and took the cup, taking a refreshing sip before tucking your legs underneath you and leaning into the cushions. "Okay, so what exactly are you having trouble with in regards to the script and where are you on filming if your allowed to say?" He laughed, throwing his head back "Its okay love, I told them I had a friend helping me out and they said as long as you don't spoil anything, we'll be fine. We just started, when we met in the bookstore, it was actually our first day when we were doing a costume run hence the already black hair." You smiled and nodded before skimming over the first page as he continued "I'm just not exactly sure how to portal it, I've never done a "bad boy" role like this before." 

You finished skimming the first few pages before glancing up and you saw him smiling at you "What?" He snapped out of his gaze before taking a sip of his drink "You look cute when you read, your bottom lip tucks between your teeth." Feeling your cheeks heat up, you gave a quick smile and continued reading. Once you got to a certain point, you bookmarked the page and set it down before adjusting your position to face more towards him. "Ok, so I got a bad boy who is in pain feel, you've done so much in your life as the character that you don't know what to do and you wonder if it's easier to just end it all but you can't." He nodded and crossed a long leg over his knee, you took a breath and rambled on "Your scenes with Tilda are going to be passionate but with pain, the one kissing scene I came across has an excellent opportunity to use body language as words." He grinned and uncrossed his legs "I think I see where your coming from love. How would you approach the body language?"

You swallowed hard as images of Tom kissing you in a hard sexy manner came to mind, shaking your head "I think it would be a lingering, passionate scene, a lot of tension just released between the characters in a scene." He leaned forward and scooted closer to you "And what time of tension would that be? Emotional turmoil or just pure sexual built up tension?" You caught yourself leaning closer towards him as the same type of tension filled the room. "Both. Emotional as its a connecting moment and sexual just based off the direction ques." Tom paused inches away from your face before pushing a piece of hair behind your ear "Would you be willing to help me test that out darling?" 


	7. Breath taking

You nodded as you felt your heart leap into your throat. The two of you shuffled around to get into a similar position as the characters. You stood in the middle of the room as Tom stood in the doorway as to just be walking in and seeing you. You held your breath as Tom circled around the corner and paused, scanning you up and down with dark eyes, walking slowly over to you, he took his hand and slid up from your hip to your hair. You mentally cursed yourself for wearing such a thin dress as you could feel the heat from his hand and another heat building in your core. Tom locked eyes with you before yanking you into him and placing a searing kiss to your lips. 

It felt like a century had passed as the two of you stood locked in the most heated kiss of your damn life. You felt his tongue slowly slide into your mouth, unspeakably asking for entry. You granted it and his hand slid into your hair as the other grabbed your hip harder. So caught up in the moment, you didn't realize you let out the tiniest moan. Tom released his assault on your lips and rested his forehead agasint yours. "Darling, that was brilliant." As the two of you stood there, you shifted the weight on your feet and accidentally grazed right into Tom's unmistakable huge hard on. Looking up at him with doe eyes, you saw they were a very dark colour once again. You felt his hand tighten on your hip and his tongue lick his lips. "Darling, you have no idea what you are doing to me. It is taking everything I have not to bend you over that couch." Grinning, you brushed against him again "Hit me with all you got Hiddleston."


	8. Chapter 8

Before you could blink Tom had nudged you back against the couch and your ass hit the cushions with a thud. Tom loomed over you before kneeling down and placing soft kissed on each leg up till your knees. The simple act was driving you batshit. Your core was begging to be touched but he never went higher. 

Your trembling fingers pulled the hem of your dress up higher as an indication you wanted him. He pulled away from your calf and glared at you. "Tsk tsk Y/N. I'll get to that when I am ready. I want you dripping by the time I get there." You nodded frantically and he continued on. The second he went higher than your knee, your back nearly arched off the couch and you heard a light snicker. Tom sat on his heels and slowly removed his shirt and you were inammored with the chisled pale skin and the v line that was peeking out from his jeans. 

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on your lips, nibbling slightly. He held out his hand and you took it and he led you into the center of the room. Tom placed two hands on your shoulders, toying with the straps of your dress. "Now darling, if anything occurs or if I am about to do something that you are not comfortable with, I want you to call out the word red. If my cock is in your mouth and you cannot speak, I want you to snap three times." You nodded and he stood in front of you with an eyebrow raised. You cleared your throat and with a shaky voice "Yes, I understand." You have never been with someone with such a dominating edge but hell you were enjoying it. 

He pulled the straps of the dress down and left you fully exposed in the center of the room. Taking a long look at you, he smirked and stepped closer. Before your mind realized what was happening, he had hooked his forearms around your knees and picked you up. Wrapping your legs around him, he leaned you against the door frame. You shifted your weight and brushed against the massive hard on he had restricted by his jeans. He let out a pure lust filled moan as he used one hand to undo his belt and drop his briefs and jeans down to his thighs. Tom held you with one arm and used his other hand to brush the tip of his cock against your soaked entrance. Throwing your head back, you whimpered. 

Tom placed a kiss below your earlobe before whispering in your ear. "Remember, say red if need be love." The second you nodded he thrusted into you. You felt pure bliss as he settled into you. You felt the wonderful stretch of his cock as you tightened around him. Both of you moaning and panting before you nodded for him to move. Tom moved your hands upwards so you were gripping the door frame and he gripped your hips as he pistoned into you. You felt like you were about to yank the trim off the door as you held on for dear life. 

Feeling the coil in your lower stomach begin to tighten, you looked at him and let out in very staggered breaths. "Tom, I'm about to cum, Jesus christ." He grinned and tightened his grip on your hips "Come for me Y/N. Let it out. Cum all over my cock, let me hear you baby girl." The second he called you the pet name. The coil snapped as you let out a cry as you came. Tom felt his own release coming as he had staggered thrusts. "Y/N. I'm going to cum, where do you want it?" You grinned and kissed him lightly "I'm on birth control, you can inside of me." You continue to kiss him as he did one last piston of his hips and you felt his release fill you. He held you as the two of you breathed heavily, coated in sweat and the smell of sex filled the room. He slowly let you down and held a secure arm around you as you staggered to sit. The two of you sat in silence before he spoke "Y/N, that was amazing." 

You nodded and leaned your head on his shoulder. The thought running through your head. "I hope this wasn't a one time thing..."


	9. Chapter 9

To your surprise, once the two of you managed to steady your breathing. Tom slid his boxers back over his legs and handed you his button down which you graciously accepted. Shrugging it on, you inhaled deeply, imprinting the smell of his cologne in your nose. He outstretched his hand and you took it as he led you upstairs into the master bedroom en suite. Tom placed a kiss on your cheek and lifted you onto the counter. 

The cold counter top felt amazing on your bare ass. You watched with curious eyes as Tom started the faucet to the jacuzzi tub. Once it was started, he turned to face you placing a hand on your cheek. "Tell me whats going through that pretty head of yours love?" You lowered your gaze and stayed silent until he nudged your chin. "I'm just wondering if this is a one time thing.." You hesitantly met Tom's eyes and noticed him studying you. After a few seconds, he placed his hands on your hips and kissed you. It wasn't a rushed kissed but a gentle tender almost loving one. 

Once he pulled back, Tom smiled "I hope its not a one time thing. I've grown rather fond of you even after the short time we've known each other, I want to continue to get to know you if thats alright." You nodded, a huge weight lifting off your chest. Once the tub was filled. Tom turned and shut it off, lifting you off the counter, he placed you next to the tub on the edge before stripping his boxers off. Gingerly unbuttoned the dress shirt you possessed, he got into the bath and guided you to sit in between his legs as he rubbed your shoulders. The pair of you sat in silence before he cleared his throat. "Y/N? How much if any experience do you have with rough sex?" You turned as much as you could with an arched brow "What do you mean?" Tom grabbed a washcloth off the side and began washing your back. "I mean rough sex in terms of a dominating edge? Spanking, choking, hair pulling ect?" 

You splashed the water with your hands gently with burning cheeks. "Uh, not really any..why? Is that what you are into?" Tom fell silent seeming to be intent on washing one part of your back. "Its something I do have a certain interest in and I was just wondering how you feel." Nodding you shifted back into his chest "I will admit, its peeked my interest while reading certain books, I don't have any real life experience with it however...I would be willing to try."


	10. Chapter 10

Once you have gotten out of the bath, the two of you redressed and headed back downstairs. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful pink color. You sat back on the couch in the open windowed room that Tom had just had you moaning on hours ago and leaned back sighing. A million thoughts were running through your head ' _What if I can't give him what he wants?'_ You stood up and walked over to the window and stared at the setting sun, jumping slightly when you felt Tom's hand on your shoulder. "What are you thinking about love?" You turned to face him and lowered your head "what if I can't give you enough?" 

Tom smiled and wrapped you in a warm embrace "Love, you have given me more than you know. The second I saw you at the bookstore. I knew there was something different about you. You didn't freak out when you saw me or even when I asked you for dinner. You treated me like a normal person and I haven't had that in very long." Returning the smile, the two of you walked into the living room. It was getting chillies as the sun set so he turned on the electric fireplace and you sat together staring at the flames. About an hour passed when Tom suggested ordering dinner in which you eagerly agreed. Tom placed an order at the diner just down the road. While he was ordering food, you began walking through the lower story of the house, seeing his family pictures, play books framed, and smiled to yourself when you realized how much he loved what he did. Tom walked back through the door where he had left you moments ago and had a slight worry when you were gone. Frantically walking through the house, he finally saw you in the small room off the kitchen looking at pictures. Smiling to hi self, he walked up to you and wrapped an arm around your waist. "Dinner will be here in an hour. Did you get curious about me?" 

You nodded and leaned into his arms "The media only tells us so much, if we are going to do this relationship, I want to know about you, from you. The good and the bad. The quirky little habits and the annoying ones as well." Tom laughed and you could feel the rumble in his chest. "Fair enough love, let's make some tea while we wait for dinner and I will tell you everything you want but I have some things I want to know too." With that, he scooped you up and carried you to the kitchen, the laughter ringing through the halls.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom sat you on the counter and turned to grab a bottle of wine out the fridge. You sat there swinging your legs as you watch him pour two glasses. He handed you yours and took a sip of his before smiling softly. "Alright love, what would you like to know?" 

You smiled "Okay, starting off easy, siblings?" He chuckled "Yes, I have two sisters. Sarah and Emma. Emma is an actress while Sarah is a journalist." You nodded and took a sip of your wine. "Are you parents together?" He took a sip and shook his head. "No, unfortunately they divorced awhile back. However they are still on good terms. When they divorced it made me realize that even good things don't last forever and you need to work on things everyday." 

You didn't press that matter any further due to the solemn look on his face. The two of you took a sip of wine as you thought of more questions. You went through the standard questions; favorite color, favorite food, ect. Every question he answered with a smile and honestly which you appreciated. After awhile, he stood in between your legs and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

The doorbell rang out, making you jump. Tom chuckled "That would be dinner, be back in a second, do you mind grabbing plates? Top cupboard?" You nodded as Tom rounded the corner. You looked at the cupboard and realized it was a tad too high for you to reach, you did a quick scan for a step stool or something before realizing Tom was so tall, he wouldn't need one. Muttering under your breath, you kneed yourself up on the counter to the cupboard and was able to reach. 

You didn't hear Tom come back and didn't see him leaning against the door frame watching you scale his kitchen to reach plates. You climbed down and turned around jumping when you saw him. He laughed and set the food down. "Dinner time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting! The state I am in has been crazy with COVID lockdown and I have been all messed up with it, here you go!

The two of you sat down and ate dinner, mindless chatter between you. Once dinner was done and cleared away, Tom poured some more wine and the two of you moved to the living room. Sitting on the couch, you watched him flit around the room making a small fire in the pit. Once he was satisfied he sat down and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "Are you alright love?" You nodded and took a gulp of wine before responding "I guess I am still trying to figure out what this is between us and what it will become, I know you said you are a dom and like things rough but I just don't know what else that entails." Tom nodded with a serious look on his face and turned so he was facing you. "Well first thing is that I never want to hurt you or do anything you aren't comfortable with, don't get me wrong I enjoy a rougher side in the bedroom but in my eyes a dominant is also someone who is a lover, a guide and does everything to help who they are with." 

You nodded and he kept going "If anything makes you uncomfortable or you just want a normal vanilla sex life I am fine with that as well, the first time I saw you, I felt something I haven't felt in long time, a real connection and the more time I am spending with you, the stronger it gets. Or if you decide that you never want to see me again and this is all too much everything will stay between us and you can walk out the door." You took a sip of the wine and Tom copied the motion.You sat there for a moment and finally gathered your thoughts "I would like to try this with you, but bear in mind please that I am very new to this and might not be able to do exactly what you want or expect." Tom took your hand and kissed your knuckles "Like I said love, communication and consent are key, I will never do anything to hurt you and I always want a open line of communication Ok?" 

He leaned in and gave you a very gentle kiss, the two of you sat and watched the fire until you looked at the clock above the mantle realizing that you had spent all day at Tom's and it was going to be near 2AM by the time you made it home. "Oh shit, I didn't realize how late it was, I am going to have to head home." Tom lightly grabbed your wrist and smiled, "You can stay if you want, you can sleep with me or I have a guest bedroom with an ensuite if you like?" You nodded and sat back down. "I would like to stay with you tonight." You were greeted with another kiss and "I would love it, tomorrow we can go over any questions or any concerns you have but for tonight, I would love to hold you and sleep." 


End file.
